Rewrite
by QualityRachni
Summary: Crap! Double crap…I was in the Death Note world with nothing but myself, and a single volume of Death Note.--When given the chance to re-write Death Note; what will Skyla Raine do? Save L? Destroy Kira? Or become Kira III?
1. Beginnings

**Inspired by watching Lost In Austen on ITV last night **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note or Lost In Austen**

* * *

If you had asked me several weeks ago what the biggest changing point in my life was, I honestly don't know what I would have answered.

It might have been leaving my parents house to study abroad, or the day I graduated college.

But right here and now…I guess we should start at the beginning. Three weeks ago today. The day my life got turned upside down by fiction.

I had woken up at my usual time; dressed and left the house for my job as a PR agent in Mid-town Manhattan. My day had been normal, I yelled at some interns, I went to Sephora during my lunch break to pick up more moisturiser and tidied up my boss' weekend schedule.

I arrived home that evening semi-worn out and ready to spend the evening on the sofa watching cable. The first thing I noticed was the fact that the lights were on in the living room-I hadn't even _been_ in the living room this morning. The second was a small pair of platform shoes lying hap-hazardously in the door way of the living room. The third was a small blonde Japanese girl sprawled across my sofa half asleep with the TV remote in her hand.

I set my bag down, walked over to the sofa and prodded her in the back, startling her awake.  
"Misa was only sleeping!!" she yelped in perfect English…_wait…Misa_?

"Misa? Misa Amane?" I asked uncertainly. She sat up straight and nodded, her half pigtails bobbing excitedly.

"You are a fan of Misa's?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, not exactly." I admitted "I must be hallucinating…" I muttered to myself and shook my head.

Misa giggled "Silly, Misa fell through a door!"

"What door?" I asked before I could help myself "Don't talk to the hallucination, Skyla." I reminded myself.

"Misa was at her house in Tokyo and she went to her bedroom and ended up here!" she told me.

This really could not and should not be happening…Misa was a fictional character! Misa was the second Kira in Death Note. I had been reading Death Note on the subway earlier, this was just too surreal for me to handle.

"Umm, Misa? Show me the door." She nodded happily, grabbed my hand and dragged me off to my bedroom and stopped abruptly in front of my closet door.

"Misa came through this door." She told me whilst presenting the door as if it were a special prize on some sort of TV show.

"Hmmm."

"Misa has an idea!" she announced to me.  
"What?" I didn't like the sound of this idea.

"Misa will stay here!" she said smiling at me.

"You can't. You need to go back to the Death Note world." Her eyes grew like saucers.

"You know about Misa's Death Note?!"

"Umm, yeah cause you're a character in a manga." I told her slowly so that she would understand me.

"Manga? Misa is not a manga character! Misa is real!!" she said defiantly, stamping her tiny feet at me.

"In this world, you ARE a manga character, Misa. Look!" I showed her the inside of my Death Note mangas. She tore it out of my hands and skimmed through it quickly.

"But Misa wants to stay here!" she pouted, looking up from the book.

I rolled my eyes and removed my shoes.

"You can't. You have to go home."

"But Misa wants to stay in this place. It's nice!"

"Uh, thanks…I guess."

I removed my jacket and took the manga back off her.

"Misa, I really think you should go back to your world." I opened my closet, indicating for her to pass through the door.

"No, Misa is staying here! You should go to my place!" she said and shoved me inside the closet.

I fell over and found myself in a heavily tacky-goth decorated bedroom. Crap. Double crap…I was in the Death Note world with nothing but myself, and a single volume of Death Note.

I banged my hands on Misa's closet door;

"MISA! LET ME BACK IN!!" but no answer came.

Great, I thought bitterly. I'm stuck here with no way of getting back. What the hell was I supposed to do here?

An idea struck me. I could look for Misa's Death Note!

I poked around the room, lifting up objects and rooting through drawers till I gave up and flopped on the tiny model's bed, my head hitting against something under the covers. I got up and inspected under the covers; there it was, a Death Note, a real, working Death Note!

I gingerly touched it and a tall skeletal Shinigami appeared before my eyes- Rem.

"Where is Misa?" the Shinigami asked.

"My world. She sent me here." I answered absentmindedly whilst pawing through the Death Note; I wanted to try it out.

"Her ties to that Death Note have been severed, I can feel it." Rem told me.

"So, I guess it's mine now, right?" I asked

"Yes."

_Sweet!_

I realised that anything I do here could change the course of events in the Death Note world, I had to ask Rem several important questions.

"Rem, has Misa sent Sakura TV those tapes yet?"

"Not yet, she was on her way when she disappeared this morning."  
"Hmm, but she has been operating as the second Kira, correct?"

The Shinigami nodded. "Why is this important, Skyla Raine?"

"It allows me to decide which course of action to take."

I had the power to save L, the power to stop Light and the power to change things for the better in this world.

* * *

**Thoughts/opinions greatly accepted, they inspire me to keep creating!!**


	2. Choosing a path

**I like where this is going right now!**

**Thanks to Timekeeper101 for some helpful feedback **

**Disclaimer: Ohba and Obata-sensei own Death Note. I own Skyla Raine!**

* * *

Later that evening, I opened the package that contained the Kira tapes; they were badly made, just as I knew they would be. A smirk traced my lips…what if I was to modify them so that they would sound like something Light would send?

"Rem…does Misa have a video camera?" I asked her, she had been following me around the house all evening. It was cool but also kind of creepy at the same time- having a large skeletal otherworldly creature following you like a puppy. But at least I had someone to talk to here.

"It's under the bed in a black case. What are you doing to the tapes?" she asked me.

"Well, I know what is on these tapes and I want to change them so that they sound a little more intelligent and of the calibre that the first Kira would send."

The tapes also needed to be wiped completely of finger prints and traces of DNA that could be linked back to either me or the missing model.

"Ahh, I just thought about something." I said suddenly

"What is that?" Rem replied

"Misa's job. What are we going to do about Misa's modelling jobs?" I'm sure that the blonde hadn't thought about that when she shoved me in the closet, oh gods; there was my job too!

I leapt to my feet and over to Misa's closet and hammered on the door;

"Misa! What am I meant to do about my job? Or yours for that matter!" I head butted the door. I could see it now—Misa turning up to my office tomorrow morning in her gothic-lolita gear, _trying _to do my job. I'd get fired for sure! And…I couldn't do Misa's job, no way no hell!

"Rem, this is useless." I sat slumped in front of the closet door, knees pulled into my chest "I'm stuck here with no idea what to do and SOMEONE won't answer the friggin closet door!" I thumped my head against the door just as an envelope appeared under the door. I picked it up and opened it;

"Skyla-chan,

Misa likes your house!! It is bigger than Misa's! I told your boss that you're on vacation, please do the same for me?

Misa has decided to stay here for a while, she doesn't know if she's coming back!

Sayonara,

Misa"

Fuck. That decided it; I was going to stir things up here. I didn't care about continuity at this point.

"So, Rem, seeing as I'm not of this world, any eye deals I make with you would benefit me and not you…am I right?"

"You wish to make the deal?" she answered, ignoring my question

"I'm thinking about it. But answer my question first please- Will I get to keep my lifespan?"

"I am not sure. We can try if you wish."

I laughed "You have no idea how much you just sounded like Ryuk there." The Shinigami glared at me which just made me laugh even more.

"Yes or no, Rem. That's all I want to hear."

The Shinigami disappeared only to return ten minutes later looking slightly disgruntled.

"You will keep your lifespan."

I grinned "That's good. How is it that I get to keep it?"

"Simple, you are not a part of this world; therefore your lifespan is not connected to it. You are an anomaly, your presence has an impact upon impending events, yet you are outside of the time-stream and life-spans for this world."

"Just what I wanted to hear. I would like the eyes please, Rem."

She nodded "As you wish Skyla Raine."

I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl; I had the ultimate weapons- a Death Note and knowledge. As it happened, I had three distinct paths which I could choose to follow; I could seek out L and help the investigation team bring down Light; I could assist Light or I could sit back and watch what would happen without Kira II. Paths one and three sounded good, I didn't want to help Light per-say as murder is murder is murder, no matter how you dress it up or what purpose it is for.

But a tiny part of me wanted to try it- I wanted to see it working with my own eyes. There was nothing wrong in just using it once, was there?

I booted up Misa's laptop, luckily she didn't have a password like mine did. I could imagine her getting wound up over the fact that she was unable to access the internet. I wasn't wrong to find it funny was I?

I scoured the internet looking for criminals Kira hadn't targeted yet, it didn't take too long to find one; Tanaka Hiro; convicted of triple homicide. I was rather surprised Kira hadn't disposed of him yet.

I opened the Death Note, and picked up a fluffy looking pencil. My stomach was doing flip flops- I wasn't excited about doing this was I? No, it had to be nerves, that's right. Nerves. I was nervous about killing a human.

"Rem" I asked, suddenly remembering something.

"Yes?"

"Can I have the Death Eraser please?"

"I won't even ask how you know such a thing exists." She said resignedly and gave me the eraser. I think she was getting used to my impossible knowledge about Shinigami, the note and this world.

"Rem, I am going to use this note as best as I can." I told the Shinigami

"Does that include bringing back Misa from your world?"

"Yes if it is possible. I would like to go home at some point, but for now, I think I'm going to have some fun using this note." I answered with a grin on my face.

I awoke to harsh sunlight in my face, slumped over the Death Note at Misa's desk. My back and neck both ached from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. I had stayed up late into the night obliterating criminals.

As much as I hated to admit it; I enjoyed doing it. It made me feel important, like I was so much more than just some one who was here by accident.

I stood up stiffly and stretched my arms and legs, bones clicking back into place and muscles protesting against their new positions.

I decided it would be a good idea to explore the rest of what was for now to be my home. I discovered the bedroom lead out into a rectangular hall, doors positioned at the cardinal compass points.

Straight ahead from me was the bathroom, a medium sized room tiled in black and white and pristinely clean.

To the left of the bathroom, at the east point was the front door which lead out onto a stair well and another door across the hall from this one.

To the right of Misa's bedroom at the west point was the living room. This, to my relief was not decorated in pink. It was infact rather utilitarian and also contained the kitchen which would be useful.

"Well Misa, I've got to hand it to you, you've got decent interior design taste." I said to myself as I sat down on the couch.

I turned on the TV and immediately saw the fruits of last nights labour; over a hundred criminals dead in one night. I felt a strange sense of pride welling up in my chest. I wonder if Light felt that way too when he'd done such a good deed?

That day I concentrated on getting the modified Kira tapes sent off to Sakura TV- there was no way they could be traced back to me or this apartment. I had handled the tapes wearing a pair of latex gloves and had tied my hair back and kept it secured under a hat I found in the wardrobe. I covered my face with a surgical mask and used tongs to transfer the tapes to their envelope after wiping them completely of any trace of DNA. For further protection, I then sealed the envelope inside a large plastic baggie and posted it in Osaka—just for continuity's sake really.

Now all I had to do was sit back and wait to see the results.


	3. Charades

**So I finally finished chapter three!**

**I had a busy past couple of weeks--working, starting uni, being lazy etc!!**

**I still don't own Death Note.** **If I did, I'd be in Japan right now **

* * *

The package only took a day to reach Sakura TV, although as expected it took them several more to actually air the contents. I was currently sat in front of the TV, pen in hand, Death Note lying open- my skin tingling with excitement

"_Four days ago, an envelope containing four video tapes arrived at this station, addressed to one of our directors. It was, without a shadow of a doubt, sent by Kira…"_

I giggled, knowing what would come next.

"_We have only viewed the first tape which confirmed that this is no prank, this is the real Kira."_

The videos had been altered thus;

"_People of the world, I am Kira. I have been judging you all and keeping you safe. I am your new god, a loving and caring god who wishes the world to be filled with only those I deem fit to live._

_I do not wish to fight the police, I wish that they join with me and help me bring criminals to justice._

_Please turn to channel 7. The anchor who was convicted of rape ten years ago will die of a heart attack in forty seconds._

_I ask that L does not try to stop me as he will die as no man alive can beat Kira, no man alive can defeat God._

_If the police wish to co-operate with me, please air tape three. If they decide to fight the true hand of justice, play tape four. You have four days to decide what to do."_

"So, how do you like them apples, Rem?" I asked, turning round with a smirk on my face. The Shinigami rolled her eyes at me and disappeared through the wall.

"Well, that's rude." I pretend huffed and returned my attention to the TV where they were now showing the news and I was scribbling names as fast as I could.

The next day dawned clear and slightly cold, I decided to take a proper look around the area, I had been here almost a week and so far I had only ventured to Osaka where I had purchased clothes that would fit me seeing as Misa aka Ms Twig had nothing that could even fit my left ass cheek into! I pulled on a black and red striped jumper and a pair of grey jeans and popped my feet into a pair of pixie boots. My hair got brushed and left as it was. Finally I hid the note inside my hand bag and was ready to leave the house with Rem in tow.

"What do you plan to do now, Skyla?" she asked me as we walked, or rather in her case, floated down the busy street.

"Unn…I don't know…" I pondered awhile as I walked, suddenly stopping outside a kissaten. "I know!! I'm going to make L suspect Light even more than he already does!!" I announced quietly so that I wouldn't be suspected as being completely insane.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked calmly.

"You'll have to wait and see!" I replied, tapping my nose and winking.

"I am beginning to understand Ryuk's fascination with your species. You are a most interesting race."

I grinned and stepped inside the kissaten; "I shall choose to take that as a compliment!"

I made my way to the back of the shop and sat down in a booth and looked over the menu. It was nice to have a chance to practise my Japanese, I had learned it years ago whilst at college but this was the first chance I had actually had to physically utilize my language skills, even if it was mainly the basics. Who knows, I might just improve whilst I'm here!

I ordered a slice of iced ginger cake and a pot of green tea and cast my eyes about the shop, there were a few here whose numbers were dangerously low—an old man and his grand-daughter in the corner nearest the window; he had a couple months left, the grand-daughter many years. A young man entering the shop had only hours, the mother fussing over her young children had weeks. I blinked furiously, trying to forget the names and numbers I could see.

"Have you got something in your eye?" a strangely familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see the concerned face of Light Yagami…concerned or just good at acting?

I shook my head "No, just tired!" I replied with a false social laugh "Thank you for your concern though."

"Not at all." He replied with a smile. "May I sit down?" he asked. The kissaten was full. I guess it couldn't do any harm to allow him to sit.

"Of course." I replied with a smile of my own.

"Thank you. My name is Light." He stuck his hand out;

"Skyla," I replied, shaking his hand "You'll forgive me if I don't give my family name—you can't be too careful with Kira around." I laughed inside at the irony of that remark, the two Kiras refusing to give full names to each other to continue the masquerade of innocence upheld by both.

"Of course." He replied smoothly. "What do you think of Kira, Skyla-san?"

"Please, just call me Skyla." I laughed "I think Kira is doing what the police are afraid to do." He nodded.

"I agree." I smiled and took a sip of my tea.

"Would you like some tea, Light-san?" I offered politely, "We Kira supporters must stick together, ne?"

He laughed; it was actually a rather pleasant laugh, not at all like the manic laugh from the final episode of the anime. I repressed a shudder at the thought of that creepy laugh, it was quite disturbing.

"Yes, thank you. I'm expecting a friend soon, would you mind another joining you?" he asked me.

"Of course not; Light-san. Is your friend as charming as you?" I asked- just to see his reaction.

He laughed causing him to ever so slightly choke on his tea.

"You okay there?" I enquired, throwing on my own concerned face.

"Yes, it's just…Well; you'll understand when he gets here. Ryuga isn't exactly one who conforms to the norms of society you see." He said, regaining his breath and clearing his airway of tea.

I looked at him quizzically "Should you be speaking so frankly of your friend to a complete stranger, Light-san?"

He laughed it off just as the door opened and in slouched the famous detective himself—L or Ryuga as he was calling himself right now. My eyes flicked to the name and numbers above his head; L Lawliet had quite a few years left to live. I smirked into my teacup and returned my attention to Light who was waving the humanoid panda over to our table.

"Ryuga-kun, this is Skyla-san. She has been kind enough to let us sit with her as it is busy in here today." Light told him.

I smiled politely at the detective and bowed in my seat.

"Would you like some tea, Ryuga-san? There is enough." I asked him as he climbed into a seat in that curious crab-like way.

"Hmm, thank you Skyla-san." He replied as I poured him a cup and moved it across to him.

I felt kind of excited; here I was having tea with my favourite character from Death Note and making polite conversation with Kira!! I snapped to attention when I felt a bony hand tapping my arm.

"Ahh, you are awake!" L said almost laughing

"Sorry, I was thinking about ordering cake and didn't know which to have." I quickly lied

"You like cake?" he asked, sitting up a little straighter

"Yes, especially chocolate cake with strawberries!" I answered enthusiastically. I really did love cake; I baked a lot back home, I had a shelf in the fridge full of cakes…I wonder if Misa let herself eat any of them or has she just thrown them out?

"Ryuga eats almost nothing except for cake, Skyla." Light explained, as if I didn't know that already!!

"Would you like to order a cake then, Ryuga-san?" I asked him

"Yes and if you don't mind I would like to speak to Light-kun alone a moment."

I smiled and nodded "Of course! I'll just go order a cake then." I got out of my seat and headed towards the counter. I carefully looked over my shoulder and could see L talking to Light who then looked over to the counter where I was standing with a menu.

I placed an order for a Devils Food Chocolate Cake with Mocha Frosting and strawberries and headed back to the table.

"Skyla-san, I would like to ask you some questions about the Kira case." He told me.

I nodded and sat back down.

"Fire away!"

"Are you for or against Kira?" he asked.

"I think what Kira is doing is bad but I can see where he's coming from with the idea to create a crime free world." Although both Light and I knew we thought the exact opposite.

"What did you think of the tapes that were aired on Sakura TV yesterday evening?"

"Tapes?" I asked innocently, feigning ignorance that there had been a broadcast. "I'm afraid I didn't watch any TV last night. What happened, Ryuga-san?"

"Kira sent tapes to Sakura TV asking for cooperation from the police and outlined conditions for this cooperation."

I frowned and sipped my tea "What kind of conditions?" so they had the tapes already. I knew Ukita was still alive as I hadn't killed him and Misa wasn't there to do it so it must have been him and Chief Yagami that recovered them.

"Ryuga—the decision hasn't been made yet." Light said to him "You'll have to tell her."

"I know that Light-kun. I work for L on the Kira investigation team. We managed to retrieve the tapes last night from Sakura TV. There were four tapes; the first declared them to be from Kira and gave predictions of criminals who died the next day. The second was the message that was aired last night asking for cooperation from the police. Video three was the one to play if the police answered yes- the conditions for cooperation were to be that all criminals; no matter how petty a crime be shown on TV and let Kira be the judge. Tape four stated that Kira would keep killing and kill whoever got in his way." I nodded, wide eyed in apparent shock.

"Wow. So do you think this is the real Kira?" I asked, I held my breath in anticipation…

"I'm about 95 sure that it is the same Kira that has been killing so far." L answered, gulping down his sugar laden tea.

"I wonder why he wanted to contact the media?" I mused out loud.

"We aren't that sure. Why do you think he did it?" he asked back.

"Well. If I were Kira, I would want cooperation to make judgement easier and to make it known that I was trying to change the world." I explained.

L nodded

"Ahh, the cake is here." He noticed as a young waitress placed the cake on the table with three plates and a knife and bowed.

He helped himself to a slice and then handed me the knife. I didn't really mind him getting the first slice.

"Light-san, would you like some cake?" I asked.

He shook his head "No thank you, I don't really like sweets all that much." He declined politely. L and I looked at him with incredulous disbelief.

"Well, Ryuga-san, I suppose it will be half each for us then!" I said grinning.

I resolved in my mind to find a way onto the taskforce.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!! And go read Timekeeper101's awesome fic- Jizen Keiji!!**


	4. Misa wa?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note TT**

**This chapter IS shorter than the others, GOMEN!! But I hope you all like it just as much!!**

**Also, my apologies if Misa seems just a little OOC!!**

* * *

Let me start by saying how much FUN this place is!!

Misa-Misa is already famous here; I won't have to work that hard at all!!

I've only been here for a couple weeks but I'm already getting modelling jobs which is fantastic, don't you think?

I discovered a couple of mornings ago that I don't have the eyes anymore…yet I can still remember all about the Death Note Rem gave me and I can remember everything about my world. Does that mean Skyla-chan made the eye deal with Rem?!

It does confuse me just a little though; a lot of people come up to me and say "Wow, nice costume! You look just like Misa Amane!!" which is strange cause isn't Misa supposed to look like Misa?

After it happened a few times, I finally decided to look at those mangas Skyla-chan showed me when she discovered me watching the TV in her living room.

Skyla-chan had a nice sized bedroom, a little larger than my own back home and not as crammed full with _kawaii_ accessories and makeup. Her room was decorated in a nice simple powder blue with a double bed taking up much of the floor space and a thick cream carpet that just seemed to want to eat my feet all the time, her bookshelves took up an entire wall, Misa hadn't seen that many books in a room since the library at school!!

I reached up on my tip toes to get down the first volume, I looked at the cover, it had Death Note written on it and a large Shinigami in black- Ryuk I guessed from what Rem had told me about, and a boy in a brown school uniform waving a scythe about.

I opened the book and sat reading.

Several hours later I had finished reading volume four, which had me on the front!! I looked _kawaii_, _ne_? I looked up for volume five and realised that that must have been the one Skyla-chan had shown to me when I arrived. Sighing I got up off the bed and decided I would have to go buy the next one in the series, I was interested to see what would happen-I had been captured for being the second Kira, Light Yagami is Kira and I was obsessed with him. It was rather embarrassing to look at; especially when I could see that he harboured no similar feelings for me and regarded me only as a useful tool!

I quickly headed down the street to the nearest Barnes and Nobles and found myself a copy of volume five. Once again I received compliments on the detail of my "costume", I had long given up insisting that I was Misa, it was just better to smile and nod and pretend I was "in character".

I arrived home again and buried my nose in the book, I remained in silence for the next couple of hours save for the occasional gasp or curse towards any of the characters.

I felt anger boiling inside of me when I reached the part in volume seven where Light tricked Rem into sacrificing her life to save me by killing L and Watari. I could see there and then that he did not and never would love me. He was going down as soon as I could get back to my own world!

I finally turned the final page of volume twelve, Light was dead; Mikami was dead, Takada was dead, Mr Yagami was dead, even I had killed myself because I could not live without Light. I was determined not to let any of this happen; I could stop Kira, with Skyla-chan's knowledge and what I've just found out here, we can stop Kira and save so many lives!!

I crawled off the bed and over to the desk under the window and pulled out a sheet of paper, a pen and an envelope. It was a shame Skyla-chan didn't have any stickers or glitter, Misa's letter would look so _kawaii_ with them!

I sat down again and wrote Skyla-chan a letter telling her that I wanted to come home and help get rid of Light.

I was about ninety nine percent sure that I wouldn't fall for Light, I giggled, L had a good way of putting things, and I couldn't help but copy!

I signed off my letter with lots of kisses and read back over it again;

"いかにあるかこんにちはおよび Skyla-chan?

I have decided that I need to come back; I read the manga you showed me and I think that we really need to stop Light. If we don't, so many people will end up dead—oh, I forgot! You know that already, sorry, Misa is a little forgetful!!

I don't want him to use Rem or me to kill Ryuzaki and Watari and all those other people- Mikami, Takada, Matt, Mello and even his father!

I hope to hear from you very soon!!

Misa

Xxxxxxxxxx"

I placed it inside the envelope and wrote "Skyla-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!" on the front of it and slid it under the door of the closet

All there was left to do now was wait…wait and pray that Skyla-chan would reply soon.

* * *

**The Japanese up there means "Hello and how are you?" incase you already hadn't run off to Bable Fish to translate it XD**

**Reviews would be nice hint hint**

**And the story is probably gonna take a big LEAP away from the cannon timeline/plot etc from here on!!**


	5. A Cunning Plan

**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed/added me to their favorites list or put this on their alert list...YOU ALL ROCK!!**

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I had it all planned out but just kept getting random bouts of Writer's ADD!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note at all...I only own Skyla Raine.**

* * *

I'm a murderer…I am worse than those that I condemn. _What have I done_? I stood in the middle of the floor clutching the letter from Misa, a million guilty actions re-playing in my head—my gleeful laughter at being the one with the power to eradicate evil looping like an awful soundtrack to accompany the memories.

I dropped the letter and ran to the bathroom; I felt physically sick with myself. How could I have let the note affect me and control me like that?

"I see you've realised just how consuming the note is on the human conscience and soul?" Rem said. I looked in the mirror over the sink and saw the tall skeletal Shinigami entering through the wall.

"Yeah. Where have you been Rem?" I asked her after rinsing my mouth out.

"Around." She replied being infuriatingly vague. I let it slide and told her about Misa's letter.

"So you see, we have to work together to save her and stop Light from killing her and everyone else." I finished, carefully watching the bone white Shinigami as it worked through her head. Finally she spoke in that careful even tone of hers;

"I will help you Skyla Raine. Misa is the closest thing to having a daughter I could ever have." I beamed happily at her and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and scrawled a hasty reply to Misa.

"Misa, please come back to this world through the portal. We need to have a serious discussion about what course of action to take.

Bring EVERYTHING that belongs to you that is there, along with the rest of the mangas; I have a feeling we may need them at a later date.

Come as soon as you can, I will be in the house.

Skyla."

I hastily shoved it inside an envelope and under the door, I gave a shaky smile to Rem which she returned with what on a human would have looked like a grimace, but I knew it was a smile of her own; albeit a very creepy and rather painful looking one.

I shuffled through to the kitchen and put on a pot of ramen- it served a dual purpose; I was hungry and it gave me something to occupy myself with whilst I was waiting on the tiny blonde lolita to arrive.

Just as the ramen was ready, I heard an excited voice calling out for me;

"SKYLA-CHAN! MISA-MISA HAS ARRIVED!!" I laughed and headed through to her room where she was sitting on the bed talking to Rem as though she had never been gone at all.

"Misa." I said simply as I crossed the threshold into the room.

She beamed at me and indicated to the books on her bed

"Misa bought everything! Even the DVDs you had." I nodded, thanking her silently, truth be told, I had totally forgotten about my anime DVDs.

"So, what should we do?" she asked me, getting straight down to business, this really surprised me, she was being serious about something!

"Stop Light, alert L. Try not to get killed." I said with a grin.

"We need a plan though, Skyla-chan!"

"Yeah…Hey, where exactly are we plot-wise?"

"The task force have replied to the Kira video you sent." Misa informed me. We looked at each other and burst out laughing at the irony of Light 'playing' Kira in the reply video.

"SKYLA!!" Misa suddenly squealed.

"What?!" I asked, leaping up, looking around for an intruder.

"I can see your name…but not your lifespan!!" she gushed.

"Does that mean we both own the Death Note?" I was rather confused now; I could still see Misa's name, but sure enough, her lifespan was gone.

"So it would seem." Rem answered. "This has never happened before, yet neither has someone from another world made such a heavy impact upon this one." The Shinigami told us.

The tantalising smell of ramen floated through the air to the bedroom reminding me how hungry I was.

"I made ramen if you're hungry, Misa." I told her as I got up.

"Oooh yes please! I liked your world, Skyla-chan but American food is just terrible!" she made a face; perhaps at the memories of Taco Bell or Wendy's.

"Hey, pizza is good!" I argued for the sake of New York.

Misa laughed "Yes, it is!!"

We continued our plans after eating; Misa was surprisingly easy to get along with and was actually good at planning.

"I have to say, I'm completely shocked by how…un-Misa you're being! You sure you're not a cosplayer?" I joked.

She had dropped the whole talking in the third person nonsense and without having her bleat about how much she loved Light, she was good company.

"I can't let myself be used like that Skyla-chan. I saw for myself what he was doing to me and how he was using me. I never mattered to him at all." She grinned "Isn't it a good thing we met before I had a chance to send those tapes and meet Light?"

"Very good!! It means we can take the evil git down!" I flashed a grin of my own and thumped the table top.

"Any ideas so far for how we can get evidence on him?" she asked me.

"One. It might be totally crazy but if we plan it properly, I'm confident we can pull it off!" I replied.

The plan in it's self was fairly simple; track down the Yagami residence, disguise ourselves as students from To-Oh -at a time we knew for sure that Light would be at university- and convince Sachiko that we were from the school news paper.  
The hard part would be gathering the evidence; mainly disarming Light's room traps so that he would have no clue that anyone had ever been inside his room.

The next day we set out for Light's house, I was disguised as a redheaded girl with a pair of thick rimmed glasses; it was obvious that I was foreign so my name was to be Meri. Misa disguised herself in the wig and glasses that she had planned to wear to Aoyama when scouting for Kira. Her name was to be Aiko. We looked hideous to say the least; thick jumpers and corduroy trousers and pillows strapped to our bodies made us look frumpy and inconspicuous. Just like university newspaper otaku should, well, according to Misa that is.

The streets were relatively quiet as we made our way over to Light's house; I was clutching a clipboard to my chest and Misa had a high-tech looking camera on a strap around her neck. We both giggled as we knocked on the front door.

Mrs. Yagami came to the door, a natural smile on her face.

"Hi, we're students from To-oh University. We're a part of the newspaper club, my name is Meri Truman and this is my friend and photographer; Aiko Hanajima." We both executed perfect bows and flashed smiles at Sachiko.

"We've been sent to take pictures of To-Oh's number one student's study space in the hopes that it will inspire the other students to do their best!" Misa added in.

"May we take photographs? We promise to be as quick as we can, Yagami-san." I finished with a bow.

Sachiko stood beaming at us, obviously proud of her son;

"Yes, of course you may! Does Light know about this?"

"No, Yagami-san, it is to be a surprise!" I told her, making sure to giggle slightly and hold a finger against my mouth.

She laughed and swore herself to secrecy.

"Light's room is the first on the landing; please take as long as you need. I'll be down here waiting for you to finish."

We thanked her again with a bow and headed up the stairs.

I grinned at Misa and gave her the thumbs up; everything was going just as planned!

"Remember, there are three traps on the door." Misa whispered. I nodded, I had nearly forgotten in my excitement!

"Thanks!" I replied quietly and removed the pencil lead and the rectangle of paper that were sitting in the hinges.

I opened the door and took a look around the room; it was too bare; too impersonal. I shuddered. It just wasn't natural for a teenage boy to have a room _this _clean! Even if he was some kind of ultra genius.

I heard the camera clicking as Misa took a couple pictures of the room; I crossed over to his desk with a grin on my face, _bet this never figured in your perfect planning, eh Light?_ I thought to myself as I slipped on a pair of latex gloves, letting them snap against my skin.

I took out a ballpoint pen from the desk tidy and removed the cartridge; I waved Misa over so she could take pictures of me revealing the hiding spot.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I opened the drawer, the camera clicking repeatedly- I inserted the pen into the tiny hole and lifted the false bottom. There it was—the Death Note in its gasoline filled shield.

I carefully removed it from the plastic and touched it against the bare skin on my wrist and did the same to Misa. She moved in silently to take a picture of the front cover; we then worked our way through the book taking pictures of all the rules, and all the pages that Light had written on. I carefully removed a page from the note, taking care not to leave any ragged edges so that Light would not suspect anything was amiss. It would probably come in useful at a later date.

It was a shame we could not take the note with us, but then there would have been no point to the game we were playing.

"Ryuk isn't here." I observed when Misa had finished taking pictures of the book.

"He's probably following Light around, begging for apples!" she replied with a stifled giggle.

"Too true!" I agreed. I slipped the Death Note back into its casing and back into the drawer and replaced the false bottom.

I wiped down all the surfaces of any traces of our fingerprints with a silent thank you to Beyond Birthday for the inspiration and exited the room.

We returned the door handle to its set position and placed the paper and the pencil lead back in place.

"Yagami-san, we are finished intruding your privacy. Thank you ever so much for allowing us to enter your home." I said to her in a very long winded thank you.

"Yes, the newspaper club are forever indebted to you! Please remember to keep this a secret from Light, we wish for it to be a surprise!" Misa reminded her. We bowed again and removed ourselves from the premises.

We all but ran back to Misa's apartment, shocked that we had been able to pull such a stunt off. The evidence was there, we just needed to decide what to do with it.

* * *

**Reviews are really nice to get (hint hint)... The more I get, the quicker I shall try to have chapter six rattled out (its all planned, just waiting to be written!!)**


	6. Action!

**^_^ Thankyou to everyone that reviewed and alerted me on the last chapter!!**

**My updates are going to be even more sporadic for a little while as I have essays due for all of my classes in the next three to four weeks and I really needto concentrate on them .**

**Disclaimer: Wait, no, Still don't own Death Note (grumbles)**

************************************************************************************  
**

The photographs were amazing. We could see every single name as if we were looking at the original instead of pictures.

"Misa…these are fantastic photos!" I congratulated her.

She blushed and turned pink.

"Misa wanted to be a photographer before her parents were killed." She mumbled into her hideous oversized jumper.

We hadn't bothered to change out of our disguises yet; the need to see how the evidence had turned out was greater than the need to look like our respective selves again.

"We should make another video, Skyla-chan." She said after thinking for a while.

We need to make it known that we are not Kira; just in case L suspects that there are two Kiras."

I nodded and stopped biting my thumb "That's a good idea. But what do we say to them that sounds enough like Light, yet like a different person?"

Her forehead creased as she frowned.

"I'm not sure." It seemed we had stumbled slightly in our plans. My video had been good enough to sound like it could be Kira yet, un-Kira enough to necessitate a reply video from the task force.

I rose from the chair and stripped the now itching jumper from my body, I felt a million years old wearing that thing and I found it to be hindering to my thought process.

"Hmm…how about if we decide to 'admit' that we are admirers of sort of Kira yet have seen the errors in our decision to emulate his judgement?" I suggested, putting on a clean white shirt.

"Yes!!" she nodded enthusiastically.

We dragged out the video camera again and re-recorded the sound for a new video declaring that we were fierce admirers' of Kira and that we had 'passed the power back to Lord Kira himself' for him to use to properly. I was confident that it would both confuse L and leave Light in a cold sweat.

Later that evening we printed off copies of all the photos Misa had taken and stuffed them into a large manila envelope along with a typed up letter and addressed it to L and Watari

"But how are we going to get it to them, Skyla-chan if we don't know exactly where the head quarters are?" Misa asked as I finished printing the label for the front of the envelope.

"Remember L's orders in the manga? One member of the taskforce must be at the office in the NPA at all times." I reminded her.

She grinned, "So we need to give it to Mogi-san or Aizawa-san?"

"Yes, but our best bet is to hand it to Matsuda-san, he's daft enough to believe any cock and bull story we feed him!" I replied with a giggle at my anticipation of poor Matsuda's face when we 'entrusted him' with this important envelope!

"Do you think we should send one to Mello and Near?" she asked a moment later.

I swivelled round in the desk chair, a pensive look on my face;

"It's an idea…Though I'm not a hundred percent sure how we'd manage that. Wammy's is a pretty much secret orphanage so it would look really suspicious if they were to receive an identical package to one that L will be receiving." I mused.

"Misa just thinks that it would be interesting to see if they could beat L to the answer." She said with a small grin on her porcelain face.

"Ooh, that is true!! But still, Rodger would talk to Watari and then suspicions would run high." I said with a frown. It really was a good idea, if only we weren't dealing with a bunch of super genius!!

Three days after we sent the new tape to Sakura, there was a broadcast from the NPA declaring that the Kira videos that Sakura had been receiving had been manipulated by the original Kira and following a decline in the amount of killings it had been deduced that Kira had killed the imposter.

Misa and I took one look at each other and fell about laughing our heads off whilst Rem looked on, shaking her head at the two of us.

"This is PERFECT, Skyla-chan!!" Misa squealed eventually when we had both stopped laughing.

"Isn't it just?!" I agreed, hugging the blonde lolita.

There was, however, one small problem…making contact with L himself with out getting our asses thrown in jail!

"We still need to send the envelope to L." I remembered suddenly.

"Gah! I'd forgotten!!" Misa wailed.

"Tomorrow, we'll disguise ourselves again and go down to the NPA and deliver the envelope to whoever is in the office."

"It won't be Light in the office will it?" Misa asked, sounding slightly worried.

"I don't think so; remember, he's L's number one suspect." I assured her.

"Good...I'm just scared that when I see him in the flesh…" she let the rest of the sentence hang unfinished in the air.

"You're scared that you'll end up falling for him, despite knowing what he'd do to you?" I asked.

Misa nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't want to let him use me like that, Skyla-nee-chan!" she cried and buried her head in the side of my arm.

"Shh, Misa. Its okay, I won't let the leech have you this time! You have me here to remind you what a terrible man he really is!!" I reassured her, giving her a hug.

"_Arigatou_, Skyla-chan."

The next day dawned cold and bright and we rose early to don yet another disguise.

Today I would be wearing a long curly black wig to hide my light brown hair and a pair of brown contacts to mask my grey eyes. For once I got to wear my own clothes, rather than the awful jumper that I had to wear on our last excursion.

Misa equipped herself with a medium length red headed wig and green contacts and chose to wear a pretty nondescript black shirt and matching skirt, smart yet not lolita.

We picked up the envelope and headed down to the NPA building, nervousness bubbling in the pit of my stomach, I was seriously hoping that it would be Matsuda at the desk today as he would be the easiest to convince out of all the men on the task force.

After walking in relative silence for twenty minutes, we finally arrived at the NPA; the building was incredibly tall for a police building and covered in gleaming glass and metal.

I pushed open the door and entered the reception area where two men manned the

desk.

We made our way over to the desk and introduced ourselves to the officers on duty.

"Hello, my name is Kim Westwood and this is my cousin Chiyo Takahashi. We have something of great importance to speak about concerning the Kira case." I said quietly to the men. My eyes identified them as Teru Sato and Reji Iwamura.

They nodded and pointed us in the direction of the taskforce office. We bowed politely and headed in the direction they pointed us to.

The door was sitting open and there at the desk, with his feet upon it and a book covering his face was Matsuda. I stifled a giggle and coughed loudly to wake the slumbering police man up.

He jumped up and yelled;

"I wasn't sleeping!!"

"Of course you weren't!" Misa replied to him in a patronising tone of voice.

He gave us his trademark sheepish grin, which in real life was incredibly adorable, yet scary on a grown man.

"Ahaha…How can I help you ladies?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"We have something that we think L would find interesting."

"Oh really?"

"It arrived on our doorstep this morning addressed to L and Watari, whoever he is."

I told him, bringing out the envelope.

"We haven't looked inside it; we just bought it directly down here in case it was significant to the Kira case." Misa told him.

Matsuda nodded and took the envelope from my hands and placed it on the desk.

"Thank-you; ladies. I'll personally make sure that it gets to L untouched!" he said with a wide grin.

"Oh, no! Thank _you_, officer! We're just humble citizens who wish to see Kira's reign of terror come to an end!" I replied, laying on the humble act thickly.

It seemed to work in giving him a slight confidence boost.

All we had to do now was wait; wait until we knew for sure that L had the evidence we had so carefully collected and wait until the opportune moment presented it's self for us to make our existence known to L and offer our help.

But would he believe us when we revealed to him that we were the ones who sent him the photographs?

********************************************************************************************

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I reply to every single one ^^**


	7. Putting the Pieces into Place

**My my! So many updates from me these past few days! I know I said I would have this up before Christmas but I had a really hard time writing L!!**

**Here's chapter 7 of Re-write! Enjoy and review!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, I'm a student!!  
**

* * *

So, this is where we were at. Three weeks since my life changed, three weeks since I started killing, two days since I stopped and decided to help Misa take Light down.

Ten minutes since we had left that package filled with photographic evidence from Light's bedroom with Matsuda.

I was shaking like a leaf as we walked back to Misa's apartment, my hands gripping her arm as if it were the only thing that was able to keep me upright.

I hardly took in my surroundings; my head was too full of questions; each bouncing off the other, creating small explosions leading to further questions.

_Would L believe what he saw? What if we were to present ourselves to him? Would he suspect us? Would we end up dead? Would Light know what we had done?_

My head was positively buzzing with question after question after question.

When I became aware of my surroundings once more, I discovered I was back home—well, back at Misa's but it was strange how I was coming to call that place home more and more each day. I sat up; my head spinning slightly.

"Misa?" I called and tried to move from the couch, but it felt like my body was filled with lead and I just crashed back down again.

My vision grew blurry and I blacked out on the couch.

******************************************************************

"Master L, a package has arrived." Watari said as he entered the room. I was perched on the edge of an arm chair, staring blankly at a screen covered in letters and numbers. There were no new leads on the case and I was adamant that Kira was Light Yagami, though I was severely lacking in any proof to back my claims up.

"Please set it down on the table, Watari." I said wearily and picked up the cup of coffee sitting in front of me. It was stone cold but sweet and that was all that I really cared about at this moment in time.

"Watari, what does the package say?" I asked him

"It reads, 'For the attention of Ryuzaki and Watari.'."

I climbed out of my chair, still holding the cup and decided to have at least a look at this package that had mysteriously turned up.

"Did they say anything about the person that left it there? What did they look like, how many of them were there?"

"Matsuda said a couple of girls found it on their doorstep this morning, saw it was addressed to L and decided to bring it down to the NPA headquarters. He couldn't remember exactly what they looked like but he did say that one of them was a foreigner." Watari explained

"Hmm…I see." I set the cup down and picked up the package; it was more of an over sized envelope to be honest. It was rather heavy and solid.

I ripped open the top and took out the first thing I saw, which was another envelope: this one being smaller but made of thick parchment. I set down the main envelope and opened this one. Inside was a letter, obviously typed on a computer.

"Watari, we need to remove the package to a more private place, if what this letter claims is true, then what you are holding is evidence which could help us catch Kira." I was growing excited, I hadn't felt this hopeful since the Kira videos, which I surmised had just been Kira trying to get himself noticed. I followed Watari through to a disused bedroom, still pouring over the letter I held.

"_You are perfectly within your rights not to believe a single thing we have sent you, but we swear, what you see is real._

_We know exactly who Kira is, where he lives what university he goes to. We even know who it was who was responsible for Naomi Misora's death. We have sent you detailed photographs of Kira's murder weapon, an item called the Death Note. As long as Kira knows someone's real name and face, he can kill them simply by writing there name in this book. Photographs one to sixty-five detail all the rules of this note book. The rest of the photographs are of the Death Note and where it is hidden within Kira's home._

_We have also included two envelopes, the first, labelled Alpha contains a piece of Kira's Death Note, touch it and you will be able to see the Shinigami who possesses him. Although, we must stress that you should not show any reaction to seeing this Shinigami as he will start laughing and Kira will know there is something going on._

_In the second envelope, labelled Beta; is a piece of our own Death Note. We also have one, but rest assured, we know it is wrong to use it and have decided to help catch Kira. Touch that piece of the Death Note only if you wish to meet with us so that you may see the third member of our group; our Shinigami._

_I think that after you see these pictures you will be able to confirm your suspicion that Light Yagami is indeed Kira._

_Good luck to both of you, L and Watari._

_Sincerely,_

_SMR."_

I folded the letter up again, frowning slightly…_Death Note…Shinigami?_ I shook my head and decided to make my conclusion upon seeing these photographs.

Watari had arranged them into piles, the rules, the actual pages and the environment in which they could be found. The two envelopes lay in a pile of their own.

"L, are these photographs what they claim to be?" Watari asked.

"I'm seventy percent sure that they may be the real thing." I replied and climbed up on the bed and sat leafing through the photographs. The rules were incredibly complex; and written in a strange, spiky font that looked strangely like handwriting, but no human wrote like that, it just wasn't practical. I handed Watari the letter for him to read whilst I moved onto the pictures of the Death Note pages. On one of them there was only one name, angrily scrawled across the whole page; Lind L Tailor. Yes, this was Kira. I was completely sure of that now. I turned to the pictures of Kira's room, methodical and practically arranged; Light Yagami's room as I remembered it from when the surveillance cameras were in place. I smirked. _I got you, Kira._ The last photo was of the drawer where the note was hidden, bodiless hands demonstrating how to open the drawer to get the note out.

I placed the photos on the desk, my hands shaking.

"Watari. Get me Yagami-san on the phone please." I eventually said and reached for the cold cup of coffee next to me.

Inside my head a debate was raging; did I want to meet with my informers? Was this too good to be true? How did they get into the Yagami house to take those pictures? Were they infact in league with Kira? Was this all a trap to corner me and send me to an early grave?

I couldn't tell. I didn't know. Quite plainly, it was scaring me half to death. I climbed out of the chair, coffee cup still in hand and walked toward the window, stopping to pick up the Alpha envelope. It was an ordinary envelope, white office paper. The kind you could pick up cheaply anywhere. Yet within it was one of the greatest murder weapons mankind had ever known. Suddenly, it felt heavy in my hand.

I stared out at the city from the window, sipping on overly sweet cold coffee. Yes it tasted vile, but it was better than the terrible bitter taste that this kind of work tended to leave in your mouth.

I heard Watari enter the room, I turned to face him. His face was creased in a frown. It was plain to see that he too was worried about the implications of this evidence.

"L, Yagami-san." He said, gesturing for me to take the phone. I set down the cup of coffee and took the hand set off him.

"Yagami-san, we've found hard evidence that points towards who Kira really is." I told him

"…You'll have to come to headquarters to find that out. It's too risky to say over the phone."

I hung up and set the phone down; my attention turned to the envelope. My heart rate climbed as I opened the seal.

Inside was a sheet of blank lined paper, I picked it up and took a careful look at it. It seemed like an ordinary sheet of note book paper, innocent, except for the words written on it.

"_Do not write anyone's names on this page or they __**will **__die._" It was written in a fluid curling handwriting instead of the printed text that the letter had been written in. This was human handwriting to be sure.

I returned to the desk where the other envelope was sitting; the one marked Beta. My curiosity itched to know more about my informants.

Gingerly, I picked it up between my thumb and forefinger and opened the seal on this envelope. Inside there was a second sheet of note paper, written on this one was;

"_Curiosity killed the cat you know? Call this number and ask for Elda so that we know it is you._" I looked at the number scrawled below the text, it was a local number.

What if this SMR had something to do with the girls that dropped it off?

* * *

**Oooh, the cogs are turning in L-tan's head, ne?**

**Nya, he was so difficult to write! And I shall try to update again soon!!  
**


	8. The invitation

**Long time no see!**

**I know it's been a very very long time since I last updated this story, and I'm really sorry about that!  
**

**My interest in it has dwindled so very much because of my other fandoms (namely Mass Effect and Dragon Age right now) but I shall endeavor to finish this one off. I owe it to all of you who have reviewed, favourited and added this to your alerts!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far and an extra thanks to oOoODoodlebuddiOoOo, your review gave me a little push to finish this chapter off, which had been sitting for a very long time unfinished on my HDD!**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from Skyla!

* * *

I could hear blood rushing in my ears and eventually, Misa and Rem shouting my name. I opened my eyes again, wincing at the harsh sunlight pouring through the window.

"Ahh, sorry." I mumbled as I pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"Its okay," the tiny blonde replied cheerfully "Do you think L has the letter by now?" she asked me.

"I hope so." I replied. "Rem? Could you head over to the headquarters for a little recon, please?" I asked the skeletal Shinigami.

She nodded and disappeared out of the window.

I swung my legs round and stood up. "I suppose all we can do now is wait, eh?" I said partially to myself and partially to Misa.

She nodded quietly and turned to look out of the window. The sun was sinking into the horizon, casting an orange glow over the city.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten in a while. "What do you say to going out for food?" I said to Misa.  
"Sugoi!" she cheered, jumping up in the air. I laughed and shook my head.

"Calm down! We're only going to get dinner."

"We should go have some REAL fun, Skyla-chan!" she chirped excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow and stared quizzically at her…just what was her idea of 'real fun'?

I soon found myself in Shibuya amongst all the bright lights and noisy cars dressed up in an outfit Misa had persuaded me to buy. It honestly wasn't all that bad, just something I would never think of myself to wear. She had dressed me in a punk lolita outfit that consisted of a tutu style skirt of red satin with cobwebbed netting layered over the top, plain black panty-hose with black and white knee high socks on top and a pair of black ankle doc martens. On the top half she had chosen a white sleeveless shirt that had a large black tie attached to the front. The tie its self had a large silver cross on the front with chains of crosses and pearls attached to it. Long black arm warmers that started from my elbow and fanned out to a bell shape covered my lower arm and helped protect me from the evening chill.

My hair had been pulled up into two giant pony tails that had been teased and stuffed full of Halloween ribbons and ornaments. As I said, not something I would normally wear, but according to Misa; I "needed to fit in with her".

We spent most of the night in bars chatting to whoever approached us. We had eaten dinner at a small Ramen restaurant, the salty broth being a good lining for our stomachs against alcohol, according to the pint-sized star.

It was in the sixth bar that I noticed a familiar face in the corner. I gently nudged Misa and pointed discreetly.

"_Light is here._" I whispered in her ear.

She laughed, making it look as if I had told a joke.

"_Is he watching us?_" she replied, also in a whisper.

I glanced surreptitiously over my shoulder. His eyes were locked on the book in front of him.

"_He seems to be reading…_" I said in a tone of voice that suggested that his book was merely for cover. Misa nodded and sipped the cocktail in front of her.

"_I wish Rem were here._" She confided in me. I nodded in agreement. I didn't feel safe in the presence of Kira without our Shinigami being here.

"_We'll finish these drinks and then scram. If he follows, we loose him._" I whispered to her. Misa nodded and grinned.

It seemed we both suspected Light of unsavoury intentions. Whether he knew of our involvement in the case was unclear, but we desperately needed to escape his presence, even if his Shinigami was not with him, he was still dangerous.

I knocked back my drink and cheered loudly, Misa following.

"Shall we?" I asked playfully and nudged the blonde. She nodded and smiled and followed me out of the club onto the street. I took in a deep breath of the night time air and twirled around, the pretext behind this being to see if a certain Light was following us. So far we were clear. I grabbed Misa's hand and skipped down the street with her

"I think we're clear so far." I whispered to her. Misa nodded in reply and glanced over her shoulder.

"Its still clear." She told me. I sighed in relief and perked up.

"I know! Lets go to the Jackson Hole! I really want one of their Jackson Burgers!"

Misa laughed and nodded

"Yes…I've heard good things about their food."

Several hours and copious amounts of alcohol later, Misa and I stumbled back to our apartment, giggling and chattering loudly about nonsensical things such as who would win in a fight between Chuck Norris and Batman.

After fumbling with the keys, dropping them noisily onto the tiled flooring of the hallway, we finally unlocked the door and crossed the threshold to find Rem hovering in the middle of the room. She didn't look too pleased with us, but due to our highly inebriated state, we found this hilarious.

"Heeeey Rem~" I slurred, tossing the keys into the dish sitting on the hall table, "Why so serious!" I asked, trying my best to sound like the Joker, making Misa clutch at my arm, laughing her head off. The skeletal shinigami shook her head and rolled her eyes before moving into the livingroom.

"You might be interested to know that L received your letter and touched the note. He can see me."

That scrap of information sobered me instantly. "Seriously, Rem? What did he do? Did he say anything to you? Was Ryuk there?"

The shinigami smirked, pleased with herself for gaining my attention.

"He wishes to meet you both. He thinks it would be prudent for you move to the headquarters so that you are safe from Kira, and also, so that he may test you."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Did he suggest a time scale for when we should do this?"

Rem shook her head, "He only said that if you continued to live outside headquarters then the chances of Kira finding you would rise from 20% to 80%, Skyla."

I nodded, taking it in and mulling it over in my mind. If L was using percentages, then he was pretty sure we were in danger staying here. We had to trust him.

My mind was made up. "Misa, Rem. Tomorrow, we go to L. Its all up to him now. We have to be there to guide him towards seizing Light."

It was getting closer, soon; Light Yagami would fall and Kira's reign of terror would come to an end.

_HHe seems_


	9. Coming soon

Hey everyone, long time no write, eh?

I'm really sorry about the super long gaps in my updates for the past few years.

The past year or so I've been struggling with my mental health, but luckily I'm well on the way to recovering and I feel so much more able to actually put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard as it were).

So thank you, thank you sooooo much for continuing to read, review and favourite this poor abandoned story. I am going to finish it, chapter nine has just been started in a new document, so keep an eye on your inboxes!


End file.
